phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Thư viện ảnh:Great Balls Of Water
thumb|350px Khi Candace nghĩ Jeremy bắt đầu chán với những lần đi chơi thường nhật của họ, cô nghĩ rằng mình nên làm thứ gì đó mới mẻ hơn cho cậu. Trong lúc đó, Phineas và Ferb đi quanh thành phố khi lướt trên một quả bóng nước khổng lồ và Doofenshmirtz lên kế hoạch sử dụng Máy Hai lần Phủ định để gây hiểu nhầm cho người chủ tiệm một quán ăn là phải cho ông uống một món nước giải khát mùa đông, thứ chỉ được phục vụ vào mùa đông. Đọc cả phần tóm tắt... Ngày nóng kỉ lục và Quả bóng nước khổng lồ Great Balls Of Water Image 1.jpg Great Balls Of Water Image 2.jpg Great Balls Of Water Image 3.jpg Great Balls Of Water Image 4.jpg Great Balls Of Water Image 5.jpg|"Chào, Baljeet! Trại học Vật lí thế nào rồi?" Great Balls Of Water Image 6.jpg|"Quá đỗi bình thường! Còn gì cơ bản hơn cả sức căng trên bề mặt giọt nước?" Great Balls Of Water Image 7.jpg|"Sức căng sóng? Đó là cái gì?" Great Balls Of Water Image 8.jpg|"Sức căng bề mặt là tính chất cho phép..." Great Balls Of Water Image 9.jpg|"... những phân tử nước trên bề mặt giọt nước cấu thành một lớp căng,..." Great Balls Of Water Image 10.jpg|"...giúp nó giữ được hình thù và độ bền với kích thước nhỏ." Great Balls Of Water Image 11.jpg Great Balls Of Water Image 12.jpg|"Ferb, tớ biết chúng ta sẽ làm gì hôm nay!" Great Balls Of Water Image 13.jpg|"Tớ không tham gia." Great Balls Of Water Image 14.jpg|"Với danh sách các hoạt động xã hội trong lịch trình của tớ, tớ lại quên mất là tớ không dành thời gian cho thú cưng cá vàng của tớ, Biff." Great Balls Of Water Image 15.jpg|"Vậy tớ sẽ... gặp lại các cậu sau." Great Balls Of Water Image 17.jpg Great Balls Of Water Image 18.jpg|"Vậy thì Ferb, tớ biết bốn người chúng ta sẽ làm gì ngày hôm nay." Great Balls Of Water Image 19.jpg|"Nói đến thú nuôi, Perry đâu rồi?" Great Balls Of Water Image 20.jpg Great Balls Of Water Image 21.jpg Great Balls Of Water Image 22.jpg Great Balls Of Water Image 23.jpg Great Balls Of Water Image 24.jpg Great Balls Of Water Image 25.jpg Great Balls Of Water Image 26.jpg Director Dipthong.png Great Balls Of Water Image 27.jpg Great Balls Of Water Image 28.jpg Great Balls Of Water Image 29.jpg|"Dipthong đi xuống đây!" Great Balls Of Water Image 30.jpg|"Ông làm gì thế?" Great Balls Of Water Image 31.jpg|"Đây là cách đi ra của tôi." Great Balls Of Water Image 32.jpg|"Cậu nghĩ thế nào? "Dipthong đi xuống đây." " Great Balls Of Water Image 33.jpg|"Tôi bối rối với nghề kế toán rồi." Great Balls Of Water Image 34.jpg|"Cậu có tin được hôm nay nóng đến mức nào không, Jeremy?" Great Balls Of Water Image 35.jpg|"Ngay cả những búp bê của tớ cũng đổ mồ hôi này!" Great Balls Of Water Image 36.jpg|"Không phải tớ chơi búp bê đâu. Tớ chỉ tình cờ thấy vài con ở trên kệ sách kế bên kì lân của tớ." Great Balls Of Water Image 37.jpg Great Balls Of Water Image 38.jpg|"Tuyệt! Vậy cậu muốn làm gì hôm nay?" Great Balls Of Water Image 39.jpg|"Tớ không biết nữa..." Great Balls Of Water Image 40.jpg|"...Tớ nghĩ là ta có thể đi đến thương xá." Great Balls Of Water Image 41.jpg|"Tớ chắc rằng chúng ta có thể đến thương xá một lần nữa." Great Balls Of Water Image 42.jpg Great Balls Of Water Image 43.jpg|"Thật ư? Thương xá nữa ư? Chà, cậu thật là dễ đoán! Thật bình thường!" Great Balls Of Water Image 44.jpg|"Dễ đoán? Bình thường? Ý tớ là, thôi nào! Tớ chơi đến 20 loại nhạc cụ đấy!" Great Balls Of Water Image 45.jpg|"Ừ phải, tất cả chúng đều bắt đầu bằng chữ "B", trong từ "boring"" Great Balls Of Water Image 46.jpg|"Tra la la la la la la la la la la la la la la..." Great Balls Of Water Image 47.jpg|"Cứ giả vờ là cô ta không ở đó. Tớ thường như thế đấy." Great Balls Of Water Image 48.jpg Great Balls Of Water Image 49.jpg|"Quên việc mua sắm đi. Tớ sẽ nghĩ ra thứ gì khác tuyệt và khác biệt hơn." Great Balls Of Water Image 50.jpg|"Candace rời đi đây, bình yên!" Great Balls Of Water Image 51.jpg|"Uh, cậu biết không? Cách chào này cũ rồi. Candace rời đi đây...." Great Balls Of Water Image 52.jpg|"Tra la la la la la la la la" Great Balls Of Water Image 53.jpg Great Balls Of Water Image 54.jpg|"Candace, mẹ đang trên đường đi..." Great Balls Of Water Image 55.jpg|Con biết đấy, điều này có cảm giác khá quen thuộc: mẹ nói con là mẹ sẽ đi ra ngoài, sau đó con sẽ nói cho mẹ biết Phineas và Ferb đang làm thứ gì đó, nhưng không có gì ở đó cả, nên chúng ta đều ăn bánh." Great Balls Of Water Image 56.jpg|"Chỉ là một ngày bình thường nữa." Great Balls Of Water Image 57.jpg|"Bình thường ư? Con có thường làm thế này không?" Great Balls Of Water Image 58.jpg|"Tra la la la la la la la la la la la la la la,..." Great Balls Of Water Image 59.jpg|"Tra la la la la la LA!!!!!" Great Balls Of Water Image 60.jpg|"Như mình đã nói, chỉ là một ngày bình thường khác." Great Balls Of Water Image 61.jpg| Tập đoàn Xấu xa Doofenshmirtz! Great Balls Of Water Image 62.jpg|"Trời ạ!" Great Balls Of Water Image 63.jpg|"Sao mình lại phải làm việc vào cỗ máy mới nhất trong ngày nóng nhất của năm thế nhỉ?" Great Balls Of Water Image 64.jpg|"Ta cũng có thể "tập yoga nóng" ở đây mà! Nói "what-what" đi nào?" Great Balls Of Water Image 65.jpg Great Balls Of Water Image 66.jpg|"Norm, lời "what-what" của ta đâu?" Great Balls Of Water Image 67.jpg|"Tôi xin lỗi ngài! Con người hiện nay không nói câu này nữa." Great Balls Of Water Image 68.jpg|"Sao ngươi sống hiện đại thế nhỉ?" Great Balls Of Water Image 69.jpg|"Ah, Thú mỏ vịt Perry." Great Balls Of Water Image 70.jpg|"Ngươi hãy ngồi đi chứ?" Great Balls Of Water Image 71.jpg Great Balls Of Water Image 72.jpg|"Đó không phải không là cách ngươi ngồi trên ghế!" Great Balls Of Water Image 73.jpg|"Tức là đúng là thế!" Great Balls Of Water Image 74.jpg|"Bởi vì ta dùng hai lần phủ định!" Great Balls Of Water Image 75.jpg|"Chắc chắn là nó sai về ngữ pháp nhưng đó là ý tưởng cho cỗ máy mới nhất của ta:..." Great Balls Of Water Image 76.jpg|"...Máy Hai lần Phủ định!" Great Balls Of Water Image 77.jpg|"Nó khiến những câu phủ định thành hai lần khẳng định,..." Great Balls Of Water Image 78.jpg|"...và... và... kết quả là một câu khẳng định." Great Balls Of Water Image 79.jpg|"Dù sao thì, ta đang mơ đến trời mát mẻ bởi vì hôm nay nóng quá..." Great Balls Of Water Image 80.jpg|"...và ta nhớ là ta đã từng thích Cốc nước Bạc hà tại quán Beverly's Lunch ở trung tâm thành phố." Great Balls Of Water Image 81.jpg|"Nên ta đến đó để mua một cốc." Great Balls Of Water Image 82.jpg|"Nhưng rồi, Beverly bảo là ta không thể mua nó..." Great Balls Of Water Image 83.jpg|"... bởi vì họ chỉ làm nó trong mùa đông." Great Balls Of Water Image 84.jpg|"Dù ta có nài nỉ và cầu xin thế nào,..." Great Balls Of Water Image 85.jpg|"...bà ta vẫn như thế." Great Balls Of Water Image 86.jpg|"Không bán Cốc nước Bạc hà!" Great Balls Of Water Image 87.jpg|"Bởi vì chưa đến mùa đông!" Great Balls Of Water Image 88.jpg|"Sau khi ta bình tĩnh lại, ta làm điều mà ta luôn làm:..." Great Balls Of Water Image 89.jpg|"...giải quyết một vấn đề đơn giản bằng cách phát minh một cỗ máy phức tạp." Great Balls Of Water Image 90.jpg|"Những gì ta cần làm là..." Great Balls Of Water Image 91.jpg|"...làm nổ tung quán của Beverly với thứ này và 'bzzt'!" Great Balls Of Water Image 92.jpg|"Và bỗng nhiên ta được uống Cốc nước Bạc hà." Great Balls Of Water Image 93.jpg|"Sau đó có thể là ta sẽ khiến ta không phải không trở thành nhà lãnh đạo của Ba Bang." Great Balls Of Water Image 94.jpg|"Ngươi đã không ngờ đến chuyện này phải không?" Great Balls Of Water Image 95.jpg Great Balls Of Water Image 96.jpg|"Đừng nóng nảy mà, Thú mỏ vịt Perry, ngươi cũng sẽ có được Cốc nước Bạc hà." Great Balls Of Water Image 97.jpg|"Làm tốt lắm, các cậu!" Great Balls Of Water Image 98.jpg|"Chúng ta sẽ không còn nóng nực nữa khi có quả bóng nước khổng lồ này rồi." Great Balls Of Water Image 99.jpg|"Phải đấy! Theo tính toán của tớ, chúng ta đã thêm vào đó những nguyên tử hi-đrô một cách có hiệu quả vào phân tử nước,..." Great Balls Of Water Image 100.jpg|"...vì thế bề mặt nước gần như là không thể bị phá vỡ!" Great Balls Of Water Image 101.jpg|"Chấp nhận đi, Trại Vật lí! Booyah!" Great Balls Of Water Image 102.jpg|"Đi nào, mọi người!" Come on gang, let's surf the surface tension.jpg|"Hãy lướt trên bề mặt giọt nước nào!" Great Balls Of Water Image 104.jpg|"Cowabunga!" Phineas and Isabella surfing.jpg|"Thật tuyệt vời!" Great Balls Of Water Image 105.jpg The gang having fun.jpg Great Balls Of Water Image 106.jpg|"Được rồi. Hôm nay là ngày trọng đại tại Lễ hội Cá ở Danville." Great Balls Of Water Image 107.jpg|"Mi có lo lắng không?" Great Balls Of Water Image 108.jpg Great Balls Of Water Image 109.jpg|"Đừng lo lắng. Bình thường thôi mà." Great Balls Of Water Image 110.jpg|"Hãy nhớ hôm nay là ngày của mày để tỏa sáng! Vậy mi có sợ không?" Great Balls Of Water Image 111.jpg|"Không, Bufie!" Great Balls Of Water Image 112.jpg|"Chúng ta sẽ cố gắng hết sức chứ?" Great Balls Of Water Image 113.jpg|"Có, Bufie!" Great Balls Of Water Image 114.jpg|"Vậy để xem cậu làm được gì nào!" Great Balls Of Water Image 115.jpg|"Giống như chúng ta tập luyện thôi, nhảy qua vòng. Cậu làm được mà, anh bạn!" Great Balls Of Water Image 116.jpg|"Nhảy qua vòng!" Great Balls Of Water Image 117.jpg|"Chiến thắng rồi!" Great Balls Of Water Image 118.jpg|"Tớ phải làm gì đây, Stace? Jeremy muốn dành thời gian với tớ, nhưng điều mà tớ nghĩ đến nhất lại là đi mua sắm!" Great Balls Of Water Image 119.jpg|"Tớ thật là nhạt nhẽo mà!" Great Balls Of Water Image 120.jpg|"Có rất nhiều thứ thú vị hơn để làm mà." Great Balls Of Water Image 121.jpg|"Ít nhất thì, đó là điều mẹ tớ nói." Great Balls Of Water Image 122.jpg|"Uống cafe, đi xem phim,..." Great Balls Of Water Image 123.jpg|"...tất cả đều thật... thật bình thường." Great Balls Of Water Image 124.jpg|"Tớ phải tìm thứ gì đó mới mẻ để làm." Great Balls Of Water Image 125.jpg|"Muốn đi cùng không?" Great Balls Of Water Image 126.jpg|"Không, tớ thích đến thương xá hơn. Ở đó có máy điều hòa." Great Balls Of Water Image 127.jpg|"Vào vị trí,..." Great Balls Of Water Image 128.jpg|"...sẵn sàng" Great Balls Of Water Image 129.jpg Great Balls Of Water Image 130.jpg Great Balls Of Water Image 131.jpg Great Balls Of Water Image 132.jpg Great Balls Of Water Image 133.jpg|"Đường bơi vòng cung! Rất tuyệt, phải không?" Great Balls Of Water Image 134.jpg Great Balls Of Water Image 135.jpg|"Tuyệt vời! Động lượng từ việc mọi người bơi khiến quả bóng lăn này!" Great Balls Of Water Image 136.jpg|"Có vẻ như là chúng ta sẽ mở tiệc bể bơi trên đường rồi!" Great Balls Of Water Image 137.jpg Great Balls Of Water Image 138.jpg|"Cậu biết không? Chúng ta có thể lái thứ này nếu chúng ta chèo mái chèo theo hướng ngược với hướng ta muốn đi!" Great Balls Of Water Image 139.jpg|"Nghe có vẻ phản khoa học, nhưng được thôi." Great Balls Of Water Image 140.jpg|"Tăng hết tốc lực nào, Ferb!" GBoW-Full speed ahead Ferb.png Great Balls Of Water Image 141.jpg Great Balls Of Water Image 142.jpg|"Phố Gập ghềnh ở ngay phía trước!" Great Balls Of Water Image 143.jpg Great Balls Of Water Image 144.jpg|"Và hãy đi đến phố Zíc-Zắc nhé!" Great Balls Of Water Image 145.jpg Great Balls Of Water Image 146.jpg|"Phố Lượn vòng!" Great Balls Of Water Image 147.jpg|"Được cái là nơi này rẻ!" Great Balls Of Water Image 148.jpg|"Không sao. Tôi rơi suốt mà." Great Balls Of Water Image 149.jpg Great Balls Of Water Image 150.jpg|"Được rồi. Một vài chỉnh sửa nữa thôi..." Great Balls Of Water Image 151.jpg|"...và ta đã sẵn sàng nhân đôi lần phủ định!" Great Balls Of Water Image 152.jpg|Perry đánh Doofenshmirtz bằng cái ghế. Great Balls Of Water Image 153.jpg|Perry nhảy vào Doofenshmirtz. Great Balls Of Water Image 154.jpg|"Giờ hai lần phủ định lại không thành khẳng định!" Great Balls Of Water Image 155.jpg|"Ngươi cứ chờ đấy mà xem!" Great Balls Of Water Image 156.jpg Great Balls Of Water Image 157.jpg Great Balls Of Water Image 158.jpg|"Ôi không, không, không!" Great Balls Of Water Image 159.jpg|"Giờ nó kẹt ở chế độ bắn lung tung rồi!" Great Balls Of Water Image 160.jpg|"Không hiểu sao ta lại đặt chế độ đó nữa!" Great Balls Of Water Image 161.jpg|"Không vào." Great Balls Of Water Image 162.jpg|"Không không vào." Great Balls Of Water Image 163.jpg|"Bắt lấy cậu ấy!" Great Balls Of Water Image 164.jpg|"Chúng tôi, những thành viên của bồi thẩm đoàn, phán bị cáo..." Great Balls Of Water Image 165.jpg Great Balls Of Water Image 166.jpg|"...không phải không vô tội,..." Great Balls Of Water Image 167.jpg|"... vậy tôi nghĩ là anh ta có tội." Great Balls Of Water Image 168.jpg Great Balls Of Water Image 169.jpg|"Lạ nhỉ, tôi có thể thề là anh ta vô tội." Great Balls Of Water Image 170.jpg Great Balls Of Water Image 171.jpg Great Balls Of Water Image 172.jpg Great Balls Of Water Image 173.jpg|"Này, các cháu không thấy đường vòng à? Đây không phải là con đường được đi qua." Great Balls Of Water Image 174.jpg Great Balls Of Water Image 175.jpg|"Như tôi đã nói, đây không phải không là con đường được đi qua." Great Balls Of Water Image 176.jpg Great Balls Of Water Image 177.jpg|"Thứ này không phi thường chút nào cả! Nó chỉ làm xấu hổ hơn thôi!" Great Balls Of Water Image 178.jpg Great Balls Of Water Image 179.jpg Great Balls Of Water Image 180.jpg|"Phineas và Ferb?!" Great Balls Of Water Image 181.jpg|"Cảm ơn anh, Bobbi. Hẹn gặp lại tuần sau." Great Balls Of Water Image 182.jpg|"Mẹ!" Great Balls Of Water Image 183.jpg|"Mẹ! Mẹ! Mẹ!" Great Balls Of Water Image 184.jpg|"Candace, thứ gì ở trên đầu con thế?" Great Balls Of Water Image 185.jpg|"Đừng bận tâm đến nó! Phineas và Ferb đang lăn quanh thành phố ở trên một quả bóng nước khổng lồ! Đi nào!" Great Balls Of Water Image 186.jpg|"Nhưng còn cái mũ hoa quả của con?!" Great Balls Of Water Image 187.jpg|"Thưa quý ông và quý bà, hãy theo dõi thí sinh tiếp theo của chúng ta:..." Rodney and his pet Pirahnna.png|"Rodney và thú nuôi piranha của ông, Fluffy, với trò nhảy qua vòng." Great Balls Of Water Image 188.jpg Great Balls Of Water Image 189.jpg|"Quả là một sự sáng tạo với trò cũ này." Great Balls Of Water Image 190.jpg|"Hãy xem ban giám khảo nhận xét như thế nào nhé." Great Balls Of Water Image 191.jpg|"Chà! Số điểm đó khiến Rodney và Fluffy dẫn đầu..." Great Balls Of Water Image 192.jpg|"...và hầu như là không thể bị đánh bại!" Great Balls Of Water Image 193.jpg|"Tiếp theo là Buford và thú nuôi cá vàng của cậu, Biff, với trò nhảy qua vòng của họ." Great Balls Of Water Image 194.jpg|"Chúc may mắn nhé, cậu bé!" Great Balls Of Water Image 195.jpg|"Được rồi, Biffy, đến lượt chúng ta rồi! Nhảy qua--" Great Balls Of Water Image 196.jpg Great Balls Of Water Image 197.jpg Great Balls Of Water Image 198.jpg Great Balls Of Water Image 199.jpg|"Ôi không!" Great Balls Of Water Image 200.jpg|"Tác phẩm nghệ thuật! Ngay trước mặt kìa!" Great Balls Of Water Image 201.jpg|"Chắc đó là một phần của hoạt động dời tác phẩm nghệ thuật!" Great Balls Of Water Image 202.jpg Great Balls Of Water Image 203.jpg Great Balls Of Water Image 204.jpg Great Balls Of Water Image 205.jpg Great Balls Of Water Image 206.jpg Great Balls Of Water Image 207.jpg Great Balls Of Water Image 208.jpg Great Balls Of Water Image 209.jpg Great Balls Of Water Image 210.jpg|"Ngươi làm được rồi, Biff! Chúng ta thắng rồi!" Great Balls Of Water Image 211.jpg|"Chúc mừng các cậu!" Great Balls Of Water Image 212.jpg|"Cảm ơn nhé! Tớ sẽ dùng tiền thưởng của Biff vào học bổng của một trường cá ở Maldives!" Great Balls Of Water Image 213.jpg|"Chờ cho đến khi mẹ thấy được quả bóng nước khổng lồ!" Great Balls Of Water Image 214.jpg|"Chào mẹ và chị! Vào đây đi! Làn nước mát lắm!" Great Balls Of Water Image 215.jpg|"Con nói đúng, Candace. Đúng là có "quả bóng nước khổng lồ"." Great Balls Of Water Image 216.jpg|"Dù mọi người thường gọi nó là cái hồ." Great Balls Of Water Image 217.jpg|"Chà! Bữa tiệc trên hồ ư? Tớ chẳng hề nghĩ đến luôn đấy!" Great Balls Of Water Image 218.jpg|"Cậu luôn nghĩ ra những ý tưởng tuyệt vời! Mai chúng ta có thể đi đến thương xá." Great Balls Of Water Image 219.jpg|"Cậu thực sự muốn đi đến thương xá lần nữa sao?" Great Balls Of Water Image 220.jpg|"Chúng ta là thiếu niên. Đó là điều chúng ta làm." Great Balls Of Water Image 221.png Great Balls Of Water Image 222.png Great Balls Of Water Image 223.png Great Balls Of Water Image 224.png|"Sảng khoái thật đấy!" Great Balls Of Water Image 225.png Great Balls Of Water Image 226.png Great Balls Of Water Image 227.png Great Balls Of Water Image 228.png Great Balls Of Water Image 229.png|"Trời ạ! Một lần nữa, nơi này lại trở nên bừa bộn! Ngươi chỉ cứ đi, để lại ta ở đây dọn dẹp." Great Balls Of Water Image 230.png|"Mi không hề biết là..." Great Balls Of Water Image 231.png|"...ngươi để lại biết bao nhiêu mớ hỗn độn này không?" Great Balls Of Water Image 232.png|"Chắc là ngươi cũng không hề biết rằng ta đã tự nói chuyện một mình trong lúc ngươi đi." Great Balls Of Water Image 233.png|"Thật là buồn khi ta vừa phải mặc tạp dề vừa nói chuyện với thú mỏ vịt không còn..." ''Extraordinary I want to be extraordinary.jpg|"Tôi muốn trở thành một người phi thường" Not just extra-ordinary.jpg|"Không phải là người quá mức bình thường" It seems like.jpg|"Cỏ vẻ như..." Everywhere I see.jpg|"...ở mọi nơi tôi thấy" People far more interesting than me.jpg|"Mọi người đều thú vị hơn tôi" I know that change.jpg|"Tôi biết sự thay đổi này..." Is kind of scary.jpg|"...có hơi đáng sợ" But baby.jpg|"Nhưng người ơi,..." I should try to vary.jpg|"...tôi phải thử sự khác biệt" Some minor detail.jpg|"Một chi tiết nhỏ thôi,..." A small degree.jpg|"...hoặc một góc nhìn khác" A slightly different version of me.jpg|"Một phiên bản hơi khác với con người của tôi..." I could leran to cook vegetarian.jpg|"Tôi có thể luyện nấu rau củ..." Or take a fashion workshop.jpg|"hoặc thử những bộ đồ thời trang" Meditate.jpg|"Ngồi thiền,..." Caculate.jpg|"...tính toán,..." Learn to knit a Tanktop.jpg|"...tập đan áo" Yoga.jpg|"Tập yoga,..." Hula.jpg|"...múa bụng,..." Clogging.jpg|"...nhảy ngựa,..." Jogging.jpg|"...chạy bộ,..." Walking on a tight rope.jpg|"...bước trên dây treo" Take a correspondence course.jpg|"Tham gia một khóa giao tiếp..." And learn to make my own soap.jpg|"...và tự làm xà phòng" Jumping on a pogo stick.jpg|"Nhảy trên gậy cà khêu,..." Standing in a wheat field.jpg|"...đứng trên cánh đồng lúa mì" Going on a snipe hunt.jpg|"Tham gia đi săn..." Gotta keep my eyes peeled.jpg|"...phải giữ con mắt tinh tường" Take a little time to really decorate my door.jpg|"Dành một chút thời gian để trang trí của của mình,..." And change my hair to black.jpg|"Và nhuộm tóc sang màu đen..." And then I'll dye it back to orange.jpg|"...rồi chuyển trở lại màu cam" Underwater taxidermy.jpg|"Bắt động vật dưới nước,..." Shopping for a suitcase.jpg|"...mua sắm với cái vali" Peeling tangerines.jpg|"Vừa bóc vỏ quả cam..." While placing second in a sack race.jpg|"...vừa về nhì trong cuộc đua bao bố" Lion taming.jpg|"Thuần hóa sư tử,..." Online gaming.jpg|"...chơi game trực tuyến,..." Trying to win a prize fight,.jpg|"...cố gắng thẳng một giải" Appearing on a talk show.jpg|"Xuất hiện trên chương trình giao lưu..." Dressed up like a water sprite.jpg|"...với bộ đồ tiên nước" Candace is standing on a plane.jpg Candace held captive by sharks.jpg Candace unicycling on a tight rope.jpg Candace's painting.jpg Waterskiing.jpg Candace in Africa.jpg Candace building a Jeremy sculpture.jpg You'll see.jpg|"Bạn sẽ thấy:" I'll be a brand new me.png|"Tôi sẽ trở thành một con người mới!" 'Để trở lại phần tóm tắt của trang " ", nhấn vào đây.''' }} Thể loại:Thư viện ảnh Thể loại:Thư viện ảnh tập phim